Water In My Soul, Air In My Heart
by MaurisaJoy
Summary: I'm Aurora Bleu and to let you guys in on a little secret, I'm a mermaid. I live a peaceful life with my family, but deep down inside, I don't want to only know my underwater world, so I set out on a journey on dry land. Here is where I met my love, Seth Clearwater, and was introduced into a different world. Join me as I experience new life in Forks, Washington. SETH/OC! READ!
1. Chapter 1: Sanctuary

**Chapter 1: Sanctuary**

**Aurora Bleu POV**

I swam faster as I laughed loudly. The dolphins were no match for me; they are too slow to catch up. They gurgled in mock anger and I smiled, swimming faster now. I know Father wouldn't approve of me playing with my sea friends this early in the morning, but I didn't care, I'm having fun. Asher, the youngest dolphin, finally caught up to me and he made a noise. He was mocking me. I made a sound back and he rolled his eyes. He swam to the surface and flipped. I stopped to clap and then something ran through my body, envy. I was very envious that the dolphins can see the Walkers. They get to play with them and the Walkers get to ride on them. I wish that I could do that, that I can have fun and talk to the Walkers, but I can't because then hundreds of them will try to find us and we would have to move, again. I don't want to leave, this place has the cleanliest water and healthiest fish, and this place is too precious for our existence. We rely too much on this perfection, it'll be suicide with we leave. So, I have to be extra careful. I swam on to my home I share with my parents and siblings. There are four of us children, I'm the baby, six total, and I wouldn't have it any other way. Sure we argue, but don't all mermaid families do that too? No one hasn't really told me why we left our home in New Zealand; they just said that it was complicated. That's the same thing my old friend, Ness, told me. She's a reptile of some sorts, like a big dinosaur. She lived in Scotland for a while until the Walkers saw her swimming one day. It wasn't hard to spot her; she's really big and long. They wanted to catch her, so she had to leave that place. After over a hundred years of living there unseen, she had to get up and relocate, all from a tiny glimpse and something called a 'picture' from the Walkers. I feel so bad for her; I feel her pain. Poor Ness. If she was only a mermaid, she would of hidden away in a cave near shore or something. But then again, who knows? The Walkers swear that they have seen us; they made books and 'movies' about us. Some of which is completely false, like _The Little Mermaid_, we can develop legs and feet without magical potions. Gosh, they really need to read our history. I rolled my eyes. I was halfway home when I saw my brother hanging out with his merman friends.

"You should be studying, Ro" he said, facing me.

"You too, Orion" I replied. His friends laughed and Kale stared intently at me. I knew that he has a crush on me and that he wants to court me, not I though. He is too…I don't know…weird. Yes, he is too weird for me and he always follows the rules, and I don't. I need to be spontaneous, not a follower. I disobey some of King Gars' rules for us, but nothing too major. Kale is definitely not my type. He smiled and I kindly returned the gesture. Look what I did now, got him all worked up. He swam to me and smiled again.

"Your very pretty today, Ro" he said, blushing. _How the hell can he do that underwater? Oh, well, that is the least of my problems anyways. _For some sick, twisted reason, Father liked Kale and his family. Kale's father, Ion, works with Father in King Gars' castle; they are in charge of security for our people. Father and Ion want Kale and I to court, which eventually leads straight to marriage. It's what we mermaids do; we get married young, usually between the ages of fifteen and eighteen or as King Gars says, "When your sexual peak is at its most highest, doubling our population with glorious mermaids and merman, strengthening our power from any danger…"

Blah, blah, blah…. like I care. Not. Back to Kale, shall we?

"So your are saying that I am not beautiful everyday?" I teased. His face contorted into pure embarrassment, it humored me. I loved to make him nervous.

"No, no, you are always pretty. You are the most gorgeous mermaid in the whole sea. You shine brighter than an oyster's pearl and your voice is much more harmonious than a dolphin's" he said. Yuck. Doesn't he know that I hate being called more beautiful than the most gorgeous things in the ocean? It just doesn't seem right to be called that, not when there are so much gorgeous things that surround us.

"Thanks" I said, trying to be nice.

"Your very much welcome, Ro. Uh…. I was thinking that maybe we should spend some time together, what do you say? It'll be fun," he said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. I did an once-over on Kale. To any other sea-maiden, he was gorgeous. He had strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes, and nice abdominals. What can I say? A girl can stare right? I mean, the boys don't cover up their top halves like us women do, so why not?

"I can't, I have to study for my tests. You know, the Poseidon's Oath and the Placement of Society one. Sorry" I apologized. He looked down in a disappointed manner. At least I'm not lying this time. I really do have to study for the test that inputs me in our society as a woman and my place of work, it's required for everyone when they reach the age of sixteen.

"I understand," he said, sadly, putting on this fake smile. Ugh, this is what I hated about him; he never shows his true feelings! For all things worthy of Poseidon, show some dignity, man! We were swimming closer to my home. It was modest, like all other regular mermaid people. It was made out of the strongest coral and it was two-story. Father was out; chatting with Ion. _Oh, just kill me now, Poseidon. Please, I beg you. _Poseidon didn't answer my prayer quickly enough because as soon as Kale and I were within proximity of them, they smiled gingerly.

"Aurora, Kale. How are you on this wondrous morning?" Father said, his scratching his short, gray beard. I gulped, but Kale smiled.

"Very well, Sir. I was just swimming Ro home" Kale said, politely. Ah…another reason why Father loved Kale, he was polite. Always. Father nodded his head and Ion did as well.

"Aurora, Wade and I was just discussing you two. We believe that you two should court as soon as possible," Ion said. I gasped. "Ah…. she's happy" he added, smiling.

What? I was not happy, I was angry. I had this conversation earlier with Father, I was not going to court until I finished my tests, and that's what…about a year away? Yeah, a year will give me time. I stared at Father; he shrugged in response.

"Father" I said, calmly, "we discussed this earlier that I would wait until I am finished with my tests"

"I know that, Ro, but you are wasting time. You're beautiful and Kale's a nice young man. He'll love you, support you and in return, you two will have the most marvelous offspring in the whole kingdom" Father replied. I huffed and swam off into the house. Kale called my name, but Father assured him that I just needed to calm down. Ha, as if! He needs to calm down. Slow his tail, yeah, that's what he needs to do. My dear sweet mother, Persephone, swam over to me as soon as I plopped down on the seashell stool in the kitchen.

"Aurora, what's wrong?" she said, softly. I was crying now, but it wasn't any tears, but she notice though, only because my face was red as a clownfish. "Oh, Ro, what have your father done now?"

"Everything" I answered back, "Father wants me to court Kale as soon as possible"

"And what's wrong with Kale, he is a fascinating young lad, don't you agree?" Mother said.

"Yes, I think so, but being with him is not what my heart desire. He doesn't tempt me," I said, truthfully. Mother scrunched her face up confusingly.

"Well, then, who is it then? Is it Prince Finn, honey? He is quite handsome as well, but I don't think you can court him or maybe Orion's other friend, Sailor?" Mother said.

"No" I said, sobs breaking out from my lips, "I am yet undecided on who has my heart in our land. I want to explore the other oceans, to swim the seven seas, the Atlantic Ocean. Maybe even going up to the Atlantis Harbor" I admitted.

"But, Aurora, that is very dangerous for you" Mother said, warningly.

"I know, but what else can I do? Visit the Walkers?" I said, subconsciously. Then, it happened, a light went off in my head. Mother shook her head vigorously, finally understanding what I meant.

"No, I will not let my daughter walk with such dreadful beings! No, Ro, I am putting my tail down, no! And I would die before I let my child feel affection for a Walker" Mother argued. I rolled my eyes. She was so loud that my eldest sister, River, had to swim in the kitchen to know what was the matter. River and I look much alike, but I still believe that she is the prettiest. She's seventeen and is engaged to Kale's older brother, Bray. We have to same pale skin, green eyes, and wild crazy crimson locks, a splitting image of mother. My brothers took after Father with brown hair and matching eyes. I wondered where my other brother, Lark, was at; he's the oldest at twenty-one. He's married to Prim, a nice young girl with golden hair and blue eyes. He's usually here after Father gets home after work; they like to have chats about the most ridiculous things. Men…. they are so…different. Lark and Prim live real close and my siblings are planning to do the same thing when they are married, just in case Mother and Father needed assistance. Me, other the hand, wanted to move at least a mile away from my childhood home when I get married. As a matter of fact, am I going to get married? Orion is nineteen and about to get married, in a way, to Acadia. She's pretty and looks like Orion, but more girlie, they are in love, like really in love.

"Mother? What is wrong?" River asked again.

"Your sister want to explore the Walker land" Mother seethed. River shrugged.

"Let her, I did. Remember?" River said. Oh, I forgot she did go on the surface for a month. She said that it was all hustle and bustle and boring. Ha, as if! But that was over a year ago, and she was with Bray, so it didn't really counted as exploring. And not to mention that they went to Oahu, which is basically like our kingdom on land, literally. Mother gave her the look.

"River Marine! Ro, thinks that she would find love on the surface, with a Walker!" Mother shouted. River gasped.

"Really, Ro? You know that it wouldn't work, you know how Walkers are," River said.

"I know, but I did not say no such thing. I just want to explore before I probably marry Kale," I said. When I said this, River smiled.

"Kale, really? That's adorable," she said.

"I thought that you didn't want to marry Kale?" Mother said, confused.

"Not yet, Mother. You know how children get, they don't know right from left" I lied, but deep down inside, I hoped, no _prayed_, that I could find my Prince Charming on land, dry land.

"Ok, so be it. We will discuss this with Wade" Mother said, turning her attention back to dinner: fresh salmon and seaweed. Yum.

* * *

"What? NO!" Father yelled, banging his fist on the table, making it shake.

"But Father, it is only for a month or two, like River's exploration" I pleaded.

"No, River had a companion. Now, unless you want to take Kale with you, then I see it as okay, but other than that, No!" he said.

"Now, Wade, Ro is a smart girl, she wouldn't dare cause danger to our society, right Aurora?" Mother said, nodding at me. I nodded back.

"I think she should go, let her get freedom before she is to be courted" Lark said, taking a sip of his punch. Prim nodded in agreement.

"Aurora will be fine, Wade" Prim said. Lark smiled down at his wife.

"But they are ghastly creatures! They rape their women!" Father said, angrily. Whoa, whoa, rape? Why hadn't anyone tell me about this?

"Rape?" I said. I knew what it was, but never thought it happened. We live in a peaceful world; we respect each other. Heck, we save our innocence until we are married!

"Yes, they rape their women. I will not let any Walker heathen touch my daughter. Look at her; she's stunning! The water nymphs have blessed her with such beauty! And you know what beauty attracts? Horny, Walker heathens, no!" Father said.

"Wade, darling, Aurora is brave and we will be watching her," Mother said. Wow, since when had she supported this with a hundred and twenty percent of her value?

"No, Percy, darling, I will not allow it" Father said, shaking his head. Mother sighed.

"Wade Eli Bleu, why are you acting in such a way? Io went off to explore, why can't our daughter? Io was younger than our Ro; let her go. She said that she just want to explore their way of life; she'll be back. And by judging from her impatient ways, she'll be back as soon as possible. Plus, Ro can defend herself" Mother said. Father looked around at all of us.

"Percy is correct. Remember the time that Ro almost killed me when I scared her?" Acadia laughed, causing everyone to laugh. That was a fond memory. I can still remember how Acadia actually had the audacity to sneak up on me while I was singing to myself as I collected clams for dinner one day. She's such a jokester; no wonder Orion loves her.

"What about Kale?" Father said. Everyone stared at me.

"I will marry him. I finally understand that he is not that bad" I lied. Wow, I am really doing well today, straight face and all. Wow.

"Bad? Kale was never in no such way _bad_" Father said, emphasizing on that word.

"Wade is right, that boy is great. I heard that he's smitten by you, Ro, and that he is saving up gold coins to buy a nice, sizeable house" Mother gushed.

"Aw, how romantic" Acadia said, placing a hand to her heart.

"As I was saying, he isn't that bad. So, do we agree to letting me explore?" I said, changing the subject.

"Yes, we agree. I'm sure King Gars will agree as well" Father said, nodding.

"Very well then, I think I will sleep then. Good night" I said.

"Good night" they said. I placed my tray in the sink and swam in my bedroom. Excitement filled my bones and I smiled happily, doing a little dance as I did so. I stopped, fixed my shell bandeau, stared down at my tail and imagined a pair of legs of my own. Beautiful, pale legs, just waiting to be walked on by me: Aurora Nicola Bleu, mermaid of the Gars Pacifica kingdom.


	2. Chapter 2: Holy Hell On Earth

**Chapter 2: Holy Hell On Earth**

**Seth Clearwater POV**

I relaxed as soon as we arrived on First Beach. Seagulls squawked, dolphins flipped, and the horizon was calm. We weren't worrying at this point of time; we were just chilling, cooling off, relaxing. We almost never get breaks like this anymore; we are too busy with defending our land against that redheaded vamp and helping out with Sam and Emily's wedding. I had too much things on my mind as well. I was worried about school, doing a little spying on my mother's and Charlie's relationship, and checking out girls. You know, typical fifteen year old boy stuff. Paul was throwing around a football with Quil. Little Claire was in the middle of them, trying to catch the ball. After a while, she got tired and began to cry hysterically. Paul rolled his eyes as Quil gave the ball to his little imprint. She instantly stopped crying and hugged him; he smiled. The things that I see as my pack mates mingle with their imprints is the most weirdest, dazzling object that I have ever seen in my life. They way that they would do anything to care for them, to love them, is just striking. Is that a good word, striking? Because I don't think that it very much describes their relationship at all. Paul rolled his eyes and with a huff, plopped himself next to Rachel. She smiled at him and rubbed his back, reassuringly. Everyone else was having fun, even Leah, who was arguing with Embry and Collin on who were the hottest X-women ever.

"Kitty Pryde!" Leah yelled.

"Fuck no, Lee, its Storm" Embry yelled back.

"No, it's Rogue" Collin said, calmly.

"Rogue? Are you retarded? That bitch will kill you" Leah said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"So, she still is hot" Collin shrugged. They both looked at him like he had eight arms.

"Really, Collin? You probably just want to fuck her," Embry said.

"Exactly" Collin said, walking off. Leah made a disgusted face while Embry just smiled.

"Typical boy" he muttered. I chuckled and began to play with a stick. Yeah, I know, stupid, but it wasn't anything else to do. I was the outsider, everyone was relaxing, especially Jake, and he was knocked out on a nearby blanket, snoring as usual. I rolled my eyes. Brady gave me a look and I pointed to Jake. He shook his head, mock disapprovingly.

"Seth, come play tackle football with us" Leah suggested.

"Tackle football, Lee? You better not be playing since you're a girl and all" I said.

"I can play just as good as the guys, chill" she said. I walked over to her and as I walked closer to her, I realized just how tall I was. I am currently six feet tall and I easily tower over Leah's five foot eleven inch frame. I smiled cockily and she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Just because you have a height advantage, doesn't mean you can over power me, remember that I am still the older sibling, Sethy," she said, playing with her shoulder-length hair. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Ok, Lee" I said, mock disbelievingly. She scoffed and threw the ball at me. I caught it and smiled cockily.

"Family versus Family?" Jared suggested. Kim laughed. We all looked at him, weirdly.

"Jared, we are all basically related here" Sam said.

"I know, but I am talking about immediate family. You know, the Clearwater siblings versus Jake and I…. or Quil and I…. or Collin and I" Jared said. We all laughed.

"I'm in" Quil said. He handed Claire over to Emily, but the little toddler squeezed her way out of Emily's grasp and waddled her way over to Quil.

"You got a follower" Brady joked. Quil looked down and picked up Claire.

"Claire-Bear, you have to stay with Auntie Emily, ok?" he said to the child, as if she understands him. When they were close to Emily, Claire began to have a tantrum. Emily rocked her back and forth to relax, but to no avail.

"God, Claire" Quil cooed. Emily placed her on the sand and Claire ran away toward the tide pools.

"I watch her," Kim said, running after Claire. Quil jogged over to us with a smile on his face.

"Talk about being obsessed over you" Leah joked.

"Yeah, I guess" Quil said. Jake was up now, fully energized from his little power nap. I was quarter back for my team, which consisted of Jake, Leah, Brady, Embry and myself. On Jared's team it's Quil, Embry, Collin, and Paul.

"Ready, y'all?" Jared said. I nodded.

"Ten, twenty-two! Ten, twenty-two! Hike, hike!" I yelled and threw the football to Embry on the other side. When he caught it, I blocked Collin from trying to catch him by pushing him down in the sand. Leah was on the side of Embry. Paul ran up to them to tackle Embry, but Leah grabbed by the leg and pulled him down. For a girl, Leah's pretty badass, and I am not saying that because she is my sister. Or maybe I am? Ha, you will never know, will you?

By knocking Paul to the ground, Leah helped Embry reach the touch down. I cheered happily. Jared and his team looked mad as hell, but I truly didn't care. I heard Rachel, Sam, and Emily clapped for us from the blanket.

"In your face, loser" Leah said, making the LOSER sign on her forehead at Paul. He growled at her and Sam ran to him to restraint him.

"Jesus, Paul, it's just a game" Embry said. Paul growled again and Rachel ran over to calm. It didn't take much, only a kiss, and soon Paul was back to his normal cocky self. He tried to deepen the kiss though, but Rachel wouldn't let that happen. Sam let go of Paul.

"Tease" Paul whined, trying to hug Rachel from behind. She giggled and tried to shimmied herself from him. Jake rolled his eyes and muttered something incoherent.

"What, Jake?" I said. He shook his head and sat down on the sand. I followed suit.

"They think that they are so happy," Jake ranted, looking over at the two couples on the blanket.

"Because they are, man" I said, staring at them as well.

"No, they aren't. It's just their freaky genes telling them," he said.

"But, Jake, don't you want to imprint?" I said.

"Yeah, but not with some stranger. I want Bella," he said, staring off at the horizon. I let out a breath.

_Oh, brother, here we go again_.

"Jake, I know that you love Bella with every waking bone in your wolf body, but let's be reasonable here. Bella loves Edward and I knew that is hard to believe, but she does. Jake, Bella loves you like a brother and until you realize that she wont ever love you like you love her, you would never move on I life. You will never find that special girl that will love you, wolf and all, but not by infatuating over Bella Swan" I said.

_Wow, since when was I such the relationship expert?_

"Why thank you Dr. Phil" Jake said, sarcastically. I smiled, sheepishly. "Seth?"

"Yeah, bro?" I replied.

"Would you want to imprint?" he said.

"Of course, its something special, you know?" I answered honestly.

"Yeah, but on a stranger though?" he said.

"Yes, as long as she loves me, I see no wrong to it" I said. He chuckled.

"What if she's a vampire, would you love her then?" he asked.

"Yeah, but we would have to turn her like the Cullen clan" I said.

"Ok, what if she was blind or deaf or disabled, would you love her?" he said.

"What kind of question is that?" I said, confusingly.

"Answer the fucking question, Clearwater," he said, angrily.

"Ok, ok. Mr. Temper Tantrum. The answer is yes," I said.

"What if she was Claire's age?" he said.

"Dude, what is with all these questions?" I said.

"I just want to know that's all. You never talk about this touchy subject with any one else" he said. He was correct, I never really talked about the chance of me imprinting on someone.

"Oh, well then yeah. Sure" I said, shrugging. He scoffed. "What?"

"So, you are telling me that you, Seth Harold Joseph Clearwater, would wait about, hmm…. let's say fifteen years in order for you to be with someone?" Jake said in disbelief. I nodded.

"Yes, wouldn't you?" I said. He thought for a moment.

"I guess I would, I don't know for sure. It seems weird though" he replied.

"How weird?" I retorted.

"Like, having these feelings for a toddler, it seems wrong" he said.

"Quil don't feel like that towards Claire, not now anyways. He loves her like a sister for now. And that speaks the truth on what imprinting is and how we can change it up. We would love you like a sister, a friend, or a lover. Whatever she desires," I said.

"Damn, Seth. That was some deep shit" he joked, chuckling.

"Yeah, my mother taught me about that and more" I said, laughing too.

"About women?" he said.

"Yeah…you know the basics, like the sex talk and how a woman can get pregnant or to always use protection. But she also taught me how to respect them and be there for them and the most important rule…" I said, but was interrupted by Jake.

"Regardless of how angry you are or how the situation is, never put your hands on a girl. NEVER" said Jake, looking in my eyes.

"Yep" I said, smiling. He ruffled my hair and got up.

"Thanks, Puppy" he said.

"For what?" I said, staring up at him.

"For listening, I needed that" he said.

"Why?" I said.

"J-Just because, you made me think" he said. I nodded and he walked in the forest, probably to go think some more. Claire ran back to Emily, Kim hot on her heels. Kim was struggling out words, trying to catch her breath as well. Jared calmed her and everyone stared at Kim, perplexed. Kim put her head in between her knees, her curly black hair landing in her face as she did so.

"What the hell?" I muttered, walking over to them.

"Kim, baby, just calm down, ok?" Jared said, softly.

"I-It's a-a cre-creature near the tide p-pools" Kim mumbled out.

"Is it an octopus, Kim? God, seriously, you really need to get over that phobia," Rachel said. Kim shook her head.

"N-no, not a octopus…it's a…a…." Kim mumbled.

"A what, baby?" Jared coaxed.

"A mermaid!" Claire said, happily, clapping her hands excitedly. We all looked at the toddler then Kim, in pure disbelief.

"No!" we all said, laughing.

"Yes! She's right, I swear to God and the Heavens; we saw it. It was magnificent with a shiny blue tail and a matching shell bra. She was stunning! Hell, she looked like Ariel, but with green eyes!" Kim said, making bizarre gestures as she explained.

"Kim, sweetie, did you fall down somewhere?" Emily asked, softly.

"Yeah, like on the cuckoo nest or something?" Paul joked. Kim gave them both a look.

"No. I'm fine, guys. Look, Claire talked to her, ask Claire!" Kim said.

"Sweetie, Claire is only two years old, at that age, all they do is imagine things" Sam clarified.

"No, Uncle Sam. I talked to her, she's nice" Claire said in her signature baby voice.

"Really, now? What did she say?" Sam said, amusingly.

"That I have pretty eyes and soft hair" Claire replied, happily.

"And you really do have pretty eyes and hair" Emily said.

"She really did say that! C'mon, I'll show you" Kim said, stomping off towards the tide pools. We had no choice but to follow her, making jokes at her for being a little loony while walking to the place. Kim pointed to some place.

"See? A mermaid!" she said as she stomped her foot for an effect. We looked past her and saw nothing.

"Kim, honey, I think we should get you home" Jared said, pulling Kim to him. Leah gasped and put a hand over her mouth. I looked at my sister.

"Lee? What's going on?" I said.

"Look, near the seaweed pile…Oh Lord!" Leah screamed. We looked over at the seaweed pile and sure enough, there she was, in all her glory, a mermaid. Our jaws literally dropped.

"Ha, told you!" Kim said. The way that Kim described her didn't do her justice; she was stunning. Absolutely, positively stunning.

"Holy hell on Earth" I said, breathless. She was just lying there, tail flapping, and her hair swaying in the breeze as if she was on a vacation. She was smiling like she just received a million dollars and I couldn't help but keep my eyes locked on her. I think all of us couldn't help but do that.

"They are real?" Jared said.

"No shit, man. She's right there" Embry replied.

"I can't believe it. Claire was right…and so was Kim. Oh, Kim, I'm sorry" Rachel apologized, eyes still locked on the mermaid. I knew for sure that I was drooling at the sight of her. I never saw such a thing so remarkable. She has a nice, coral blue tail that dazzled under the sun with a matching glittery blue shell bra. She was slender and pale, like Bella, with curly crimson locks, and her eyes, I could tell that they were the most mesmerizing emerald green.

"Damn…" I said, speechless. Everyone stared at me, but agreed. We were just watching her relax under the sun, too scared to intrude on her 'me time' until Claire screamed at her.

"RO!" Claire said, running towards the mermaid. The mermaid, Ro, turned her head to the running Claire and smiled brightly. My heart stopped. I felt like an inflated balloon being filled with helium. Strings detached from the holdings of my family, friends, and pack. She was the only thing holding me down to this earth. I sighed dreamily and in complete and utter happiness. I found her. I found my girl, my world, and my life. But it wasn't an ordinary girl; she is a mermaid, a stunning mermaid. Ha…. I guess little Seth has finally found love. Funny isn't it that on the day I found the love of my life that I had a conversation about this with Jake? Hmm, fate really does have a fucked up way in showing things, doesn't it?

"Claire!" Ro yelled back. Claire ran straight into her arms and Ro hugged her.

"Aw. This is better than going to Disneyland and seeing Claire hug the fake Ariel" Emily said, putting a hand on her heart.

"Yeah" Sam agreed with a slight chuckle.

"Claire-Bear, I thought that we agreed to not to tell anyone?" Ro scolded Claire, gently.

"I'm sorry, Ro, but they won't hurt you" Claire said, softly. Ro looked over at us and my heart did little flips.

"You sure?" Ro said, still not believing Claire. Why would she believe that we would her? I would never do anything to her. Ever. Who told her that?

"Yes, we promise we won't. And we won't say a word, right boys?" Sam said, walking towards Ro.

"Yup!" the guys said, nodding their heads. I growled when Sam stuck out his hand for her to shake. Everyone looked at me.

"Mine" I growled lowly.

"Seth, did you? Oh, shit!" Paul said, doubling over in laughter. Sam retreated his hand and gave me a look. Like, 'We will talk later' look. The guys joined in on the laughter until Ro told them to stop.

"Leave him alone, teasing isn't right, it hurts" Ro said, her face red due to her angriness.

"Wow, Seth, gonna let your girl defend you, eh?" Paul joked, still on the ground laughing. I kicked him in his shins and walked over to Ro, Sam, and Claire. I heard Paul curse at me, but I paid him no mind. The others followed me.

"Hello" Ro said, politely. Her eyes was sparkling and my heart stop at her beauty.

"H-Hello" I stuttered out. She giggled and it sounded so angelic. She waved at the others, tail flapping happily. Claire was still snuggled up in her bosom and I smiled. She was so…. maternal; it turned me on for some reason too. God, am I really thinking about doing that to her now? Shush, I need to chill. The others waved back, still in shock.

"Hey" the guys chorused.

"Hello" Ro said again, laughing.

"Uh…. don't you grow legs when out the water?" Collin asked. Emily smacked him on the back of his hand. Collin hissed.

"Stop being rude" Emily scolded. Ro stared at their exchange and rubbed her neck, awkwardly. Oh goodness, did we scare her because she isn't use to this?

"Yes, to answer your question, but only if I am completely dry" she said. Oh, no wonder she was relaxing in the sun. All of the sudden, slowly, her tail changed to two legs, two pale legs with blue fingernail polish on her toes, the same color as her tail.

"Whoa" Embry said. Ro smiled down at her legs. Realizing that she didn't have bottoms on, Sam quickly put a towel over her, so fast, and I thought he was lightning.

"Thank you" Ro said. She got up slowly, clutching Claire more into her breast. She steadied herself and wiggled her toes in the sand.

"First time?" Sam said.

"Yeah, it feels weird to be out here, on dry land. It's so…. great" Ro smiled.

"It's alright" Sam shrugged.

"To you, but not me. Oh, Poseidon, where are my manners! Mother would totally depth me! I'm Aurora Nicola Bleu, but you can call me Ro" she said.

"Poseidon? Depth me?" Paul asked confusingly.

"Poseidon is our God, like from the Greek myths, but he's real and 'depth me' means punishment" she explained.

"Oh, like being grounded?" Brady said. Ro nodded slowly.

"Is that to be on punishment as well?" she asked, head cocked to the side. Brady nodded, starstruck. It took all my might not to growl at him.

"Yeah" he said.

"Oh, ok" Ro said.

"I'm Sam. This is my fiancée, Emily. That's Paul and Rachel, Jared and Kim, Quil, Embry, Collin, Brady, Leah, and Seth. Another boy, Jake, he went somewhere" Sam said, pointing everyone out.

"Nice to meet you" Ro said.

"You too" Emily said.

"How long are you here?" I asked.

"Three months, Father said that I could explore here. He even give me some coins," Ro said, revealing lots of gold coins from her shell bra.

"How much is that?" Jared said.

"Only fifty pieces, shell change we call it in the sea" she said.

"On the surface, that's like almost a million bucks" Embry said.

"A million bucks? Is that a lot?" she said, puzzled. Gosh, she's cute.

"Sure is, girl. Big money" Kim exclaimed.

"You can have some if you want, for your kindness" she offered.

"No, sweetie, save your coins. Do you have a place to stay?" Emily said.

"No, I'm afraid not" Ro said, sadly, handing over Claire to Emily.

"You do now, you can stay with Sam and I. C'mon" Emily said.

"I can't. I don't want to intrude" Ro said, shaking her head.

"Yes, you are, come on" Emily urged. Ro shrugged and finally agreed.

"Ok, but you will have to take some coins, Father and Mother would want me to offer some to such hospitality," she said. God, that being proper thing is so sexy.

"Fine" Emily said, smiling. "But you have to tell us how life underwater is"

"Deal!" Ro yelled, happily.


	3. Chapter 3: Chat It Up

**Chapter 3: Chat It Up**

**Aurora Bleu POV**

We walked through the forest until we reached a nice, cozy cottage. While we were in the forest, I gaped at all the prettiness and sounds coming from this place. It was all so new to me, and I enjoyed every single minute. I saw little birdies flying and a deer drinking from a nearby pond. As I watched in wonder as a mother wolf play with her pup, Seth smiled at me and I smiled back. It was something extremely odd about the way he stared at me; it wasn't something I knew from a day-to-day basis, even with Kale around. He had such intensity and adoration in his eyes. The kind that you only read about in book or hear from great stories: true and unending love. The way his eyes light up when I smile at him made my day completely. He was so sweet as we walked through the forest, telling me about the different seasons they have on land and what animals are out or hibernating. He said that mammals called bears hibernate and that they are big creatures, like the size of dolphins. I giggled at this and he smiled that boyish smile while the guys made fake gagging noises and the girls just smiled sheepishly as if knowing what's going on. When something called an owl suddenly flew out a tree, frightening me to the point of a yelp, Seth held my hand protectively, defending me against any harm.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yes" I sighed, falling into his beautiful brown orbs. I couldn't help but stare they were so radiant and kind. I smiled at him and I tried to push my attractions away. Even though I wanted to find love on land, I knew that I couldn't do it. I knew that I can't fall for a Walker, even if he's kind and sweet and funny and caring. I just couldn't; if Father found out, I will be dead and so will Seth. We just have to be friends, yes, only friends.

"You have to be careful, Ro" he said, a smile on his lips. I nodded and he led me right into Sam and Emily's home. It was different to me, but I loved it.

"I like it" I said, smiling at them.

"That's good. You can have the guest room while you stay here, ok?" Emily said.

"Thanks" I said, politely.

"No problem, Ro. Now, I'm sure that the others are very anxious to hear your story, just like me" Emily said.

"Ok" I said, sitting down on a weird looking chair. Seth must have seen my confusion because he told me what the chair thingy is called, with a chuckle of course.

"A couch" he said, joining me on the couch.

"Oh, how peculiar" I said, touching it gently.

"Yeah" he smiled.

"Ok, let's hear the story then we can discuss furniture and other crap like that" Paul said. I rolled my eyes at his impatient ways and began my story underwater in the Gars Pacifica Kingdom.

"So…you are not a princess?" Brady said. I shook my head.

"No, but we have one, her name is Oceana-Violet. She's beautiful" I said.

"But your hot, probably hotter than that stupid princess" Collin interjected.

"Thank you for your strange compliment, but I honorably disagree. Oceana is a stunning mermaid" I said. Collin and Brady rolled their eyes.

"What are your siblings' names again?" Jared said.

"Oh, well first there is my older brother, Lark, who is married to Prim, my older sister River is engaged to a man named Bray, who is Kale's older brother and my other older brother, Orion, he is engaged to a girl named Acadia" I answered.

"Whoa, your sister name is River Bleu?" Embry said then began to laugh hysterically as if I was joking, but I wasn't, I am serious.

"Yes, Embry. That is her name" I said, calmly. His laughter died down and the others gave him an angry look.

"Sorry" he apologized, lowly.

"Don't fret, Embry. I am no longer offended" I smiled. He nodded.

"Who's Kale?" Kim said. I huffed and rolled my eyes.

"A young man that Father wants me to court then someday, hopefully, marries" I said. Seth shifted in his seat and bawled up his fist.

"Seth, come talk to me" Sam said, escorting an angry Seth out of the cottage's door.

"What's the matter?" I questioned as soon as Seth and Sam were out of earshot.

"Oh, nothing to worry about, darling. Guy things" Emily said. I looked at her intently and thought that they weren't telling me something. She smiled and I decided to push my erratic thoughts aside because they are the only friends I made on land, therefore I shouldn't have suspicions about them, it's rude.

* * *

Emily gave me a quick tour around the home, telling me about the different furniture I saw and the room that I will reside in; it was nice. She gave me clothes to wear: weird bottoms called jeans and a top called a sweater as well as shoes, boots to be exact; brown ones. I quickly put the clothes on and went back downstairs. Seth was back and was sitting in the kitchen with the others. I ran to him and hugged him. He was weirdly warm and he stiffened then relaxed.

"Oh, Seth, what was the matter with you? Did I say something that offended you? I apologize my friend," I said.

"It's fine, Ro. I'm okay, really" he said, turning around to face me. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Great" I said then sat down next to him. The others looked at us and I arched an eyebrow.

"Uh…. did we miss something here between you two?" Quil said.

"Not that I can think of, why?" I said.

"Oh, nothing" Quil said. Emily gave me a plate full of bizarre foods.

"What in the Poseidon is this?" I said, sticking my fork into a red thing.

"Meat, it's good. Eat it" Paul said.

"It's steak, honey," Emily said.

"Steak, what fish does it come from?" I said.

"It came from a cow. It's a mammal like us, but black and white," Seth explained.

"A cow?" I said, playing with the 'steak'.

"Yeah, Ro. We get our milk from it too" Seth said.

"Milk?" I asked.

"Oh, Christ" Paul said. Rachel smacked his shoulder.

"Yeah, we drink it and pour it into other things like coffee and cereal" Embry said.

"Coffee? Cereal?" I said.

"Um, we just talk about that another time" Emily suggested. I nodded and took a bite out of the steak. It was delicious.

"Not that bad" I said, swallowing then wiped my mouth off with a napkin. Emily smiled.

"Good" Emily said.

"Hey, Ro? What do you eat underwater?" Collin said, his mouth full.

"Clams, fish, and mussels. Everything seafood" I said, taking another bit of the steak.

"That's all?" Brady asked.

"No, we eat seaweed and kale" I said.

"Like your boyfriend?" Embry teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Is that supposed to be sexual? And no, I don't eat him; you filthy shrill. I don't like him like that, he's too much of a follower," I laughed.

"Oh, so you like bad boys?" Paul grinned.

"No, just someone who understands me" I said. The guys nodded and gave a look to Seth.

"Quick question, Ro and don't take this to offense" Sam said.

"It depends on the question you seek, Sam," I said. He nodded.

"How do you guys…. uh…reproduce?" Sam said. Paul and Embry chuckled. I blushed.

"God, Sam! You made her blush!" Paul yelled, laughing.

"We…um…" I stuttered, looking down.

"Guys, be mature" Sam scolded.

"Well, we…. um…. the girls lay eggs and the males fertilize them then in eight weeks or so, they hatch into little mermaid babies" I said.

"No sex?" Paul said.

"What's sex?" I asked, confusingly.

"Oh, no" the guys, except Seth, gasped. I looked at Seth for help, but he was clownfish red, even though he was really tanned. How odd…

"So, that's all?" Sam said.

"Yeah, basically. The eggs are extracted from the mouth. We can produce any amount of eggs that we desire. The males have this special reproductive serum and the place it on the eggs then…well…there are babies" I explained.

"You can have babies?" Sam said.

"No, not until we are at least seventeen, when are sexual reproductive systems are at the highest peak. And in case you're wondering, we grow just like the Walkers" I said.

"Walkers? Is that what you call us?" Jared said. I nodded.

"So…no sex?" Embry chuckled.

"No, whatever that is, but we do have like this real sensual act between lovers" I said.

"Ah, so you do have sex" Embry said.

"I don't know what that is, Embry" I said.

"Whatever" he said, rolling his eyes.

"Explain it" Kim said.

"Well, it's another way to procreate by kissing. The male and female are topless, they hold each other then the male extracts his reproductive serum into the mouth of the female then the female extracts the fertilize eggs. Same process, different procedure" I said.

"Yeah, sex" Paul said. I rolled my eyes.

"In our way, that's what it is, but more complicated" Sam clarified.

"Alright, any other outlandish questions?" I said.

"Nope" Paul said; shaking is head.

"Are you sure?" I said.

"Positive" Jared said. I nodded and I heard a bang. I looked at the door and there was this tall, tanned man that looked a lot like Seth.

"Hey, Jake" Seth said, smiling.

"Hey" Jake said then he looked at me.

"Who's this?" he asked, curiously.

"Ro, she's a mermaid!" Claire said, happily. Jake gave me a look.

"Seriously, man, she really is" Sam said. Jake nodded then sat down next to Leah. Emily placed a plate in front of him and he began to eat.

"How's Bella?" Paul said. Jake growled.

"Jake, not now" Sam scolded. Jake stared at me and mumbled a sorry.

"Why? What's going on?" I said.

"That's another story to tell. C'mon, Ro, you must be exhausted" Emily said.

"Yeah, I am" I said. I said goodnight to everyone and followed Emily upstairs to my room. I gave her a hug and went in my room. I took off my clothes then put on a nightgown that Emily put on my bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was a goner.


	4. Chapter 4: Obsessed

**A/N: Seth is in love! Aw!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Obsessed**

**Seth Clearwater POV**

Some call it obsession; I call it true love.

I practically ran out of the house to see Ro again. Mom gave me this look while Leah just rolled her eyes and followed me to Emily's house.

"This is stupid, Seth" Leah said.

"Be quiet, Leah" I said.

"This obsession is crazy," she said.

"You are the one that's crazy," I said.

"Your mother" she retorted. I smiled.

"We have the same mother, Lee," I said, matter-of-factly.

"I'm adopted," she said.

"Yeah right" I laughed. I heard her chuckle and we walked up the steps to Emily's house. We walked right in and my heart skipped a bit. Ro was in the living room, her knees to her chest, watching _SpongeBob Squarepants _with little Claire next to her. She looked like a normal teenager. From this view, you can never tell if she was a mermaid or not. She turned around to me and waved. I waved back like a fool and sat next to her.

"This show is interesting" she commented.

"Yeah, it's Claire's favorite" I said.

"I know, she told me," Ro said. I smiled at her and she nudged me.

"Ouch" I said, jokingly, rubbing my arm. She giggled and I sighed dreamily.

"You're a big boy, Seth, get over it" Ro said. I chuckled.

"Not really, Ro" I said.

"Your funny, Seth" Ro said, smiling. I shrugged.

"I don't think so," I said.

"You are," she countered. I looked in her eyes and almost turned into butter right there. Too bad Emily stopped me.

"Breakfast" Emily announced. As if on cue, the rest of the guys ran in the house, Sam right behind them. I held Ro close to my chest for protection, just in case.

"Thank you" Ro said, quietly.

"No problem" I said. She smiled, grabbed Claire, and walked to the table for breakfast. I was right behind her.

Eating breakfast with the guys is like survival to the fittest. Hands are everywhere and people tend to get…. uh…. hostile, especially Paul. Let's examine Paul's ways, shall we?

**Case #1: Paul was about to grab a piece or whatever of Canadian bacon, but Embry grabbed two before he can even get some. What did Paul do? Well, Paul growled like a maniac and it frightened Ro. How did I know, you ask? I saw her jump and heard her squeal. And what did I do? Well, to reply to your question, I did what any imprinter what do if his imprint is in danger, I growled, menacingly at the accuser, which is Paul. What did Paul do this time? He scoffed and called me, and I quote, "pussy whipped", and then continue on eating. The guys thought this was funny and laugh until Ro told them to shut the heck up and be nice. So what did they do, they shut the hell up and ate silently. If she wasn't so cute, I would've been scared too, but I just couldn't. Sam chuckled at her little angry face and Ro gave him a look. Sam shut up and this time, Emily chuckled as she placed her infamous blueberry muffins (which are about the size of grapefruits) on the wooden table. **

**Case #2: Ro was eating quickly with very nice manners, may I add, next to me. I was gawking at her, to be honest, as I chewed on my pancakes. She was just a gorgeous sight to see. I adored the way her deep dimples show when she chews and smiles in love from Emily's cooking. It made me happy that she's happy. And what did Paul say to ruin this perfect moment? "Hey, guys. Look at Seth, he totally wants to fuck". This earned him a smack on the back on the head by Emily. Thanks Emmy. Sometimes, I wish that Rachel didn't work in the morning because this is the time when Paul always brought out his cocky, stupid mutt ways. Jesus. **

**Case #3: Ro and I were watching **_**Dora The Explorer **_**with Claire-Bear. Then, it happened, the most amazing feeling in my life that created tingles through my body, she touched me. Ro held my hand and squeezed it. She stared up at me and smiled. God, I love that smile. Paul The Prick ruined another special moment between my imprint and I by squashing himself in the middle and then suggesting, "Y'all should go upstairs if the sexual tension is too much". Prick. **

Thank you for exploring the prickly ways of Paul The Prick. Have a good night.

Did I mention how much I hate this idiot? I didn't, well…. I fucking hate him, just to let you know that, but then again, you probably do already. I should kill him.

* * *

Ro and I finally got some peace and quiet. We are at a clearing, lying on the grass, watching the clouds float by. She was trying to tell which shapes the clouds demonstrated and I just loved being around her.

Being in love is so simple, like breathing oxygen. I never imagined being this happy and content before. She made all the pain go away. She evaporated all the worries I had since my father's passing. I wasn't concentrated on school, I am only concentrated on her and her beauty. I love her, I really do. This is the happiest I had been since ever. I never want it to end; therefore I should really kill Paul. He probably wants to ruin this cherish moment(s) with Ro and I. That prick.


	5. Chapter 5: Rule The World

**A/N: You should listen to What The Hell by Avril Lavigne while reading this, trust me, it fits the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Rule The World**

**Aurora Nicola Bleu POV**

Seth is the sweetest, happiest boy that I had ever met in the whole seven seas. He has this aura to him, like he will never hurt me or let any harm come to my way. I love the way he put me at ease and just hang out with me. The other guys are cool too, but there is just something special about Seth that I just can't put my fingers on.

We are lying in the meadow, watching these things called clouds up in the sky move about. They made weird shapes and for some reason, I wanted to touch them. Seth is at my side, probably staring at me again. He does that a lot these days, staring at me, as though I am the most gorgeous creature that he has ever seen in his life. And when I turned around to face him, sure enough, he was gawking at me. I gave him a shy smile and a tint of red hit his cheeks.

"Why are you red?" I said, caressing his cheek. He closed his eyes in pure serenity.

"Because you make me feel this way" he whispered. My smile got bigger and my heart swirled in happiness. I figured out what was happening; I was falling in love with Seth. It was wrong to do because I have Kale waiting for me back in the ocean, but I ignored it. I disobeyed my compromise with Father and decided at this point and for now on, I would just listen to my heart like any other normal teen in love. Poseidon knows that I don't love Kale the way I am falling for Seth. Kale is a follower and Seth plays by his own rules. But deep down, I knew that Seth and the others are hiding something from me. I noticed the way they act towards each other. They growled at each other for some strange reason and they are always shirtless; not like I am complaining but still. I will find out, it may not be right away, but whatever love that Seth feels for me, he will tell his secrets because that is what couples do, right? They tell each other their secrets. For now, on Land, I have to be me, the true Aurora Bleu and not some prawn in my kingdom.

"Why?" I whispered back.

"Because, you are special, Ro" he said, opening his eyes. Those beautiful brown orbs that I adored so much seem as though they was sparkling under the minimal light he sun provided.

"Oh" I said, giggling. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"If I do something, will you get mad?" he said.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"Like if I kiss you, will you get mad?" he explained.

"I don't know, Seth. I mean, do you know what will happen if you kiss me?" I said, frightened.

"I doubt that it will happen, Ro. You are on land now. You are a Walker and Walkers don't reproduce like that" he said.

"Then show me how Walkers reproduce" I said, wrapping my arms his shoulders.

"Not yet, Ro" he said, turning red again. I chuckled and so did he.

"Then kiss me, Seth Clearwater" I whispered. His eyes flickered on my lips and he leaned in. we got closer and closer until our lips finally touched. It was the most magical thing in my whole existence. His lips were soft like a dolphin's hide and I leaned in more. His hands were on my hips now and our lips moved against each other. Soon, he was on top of me, kissing my lips and neck.

"Wow, this is different" I commented. He chuckled, but continued on.

"I like you a lot, Ro" he said in between kisses.

"I like you too, Seth Clearwater" I said. He stared deeply into my eyes and it was my turn to be red.

"Be mine, forever" he said. I smiled.

"Okay" I shrugged. He grinned and kissed my again.

"See? You didn't get pregnant" he joked.

"I know, Seth. Now, shut up and keep on kissing me" I joked back. I felt him smile against my neck.

I love being a Walker.


	6. Chapter 6: Cross Your Heart

**Chapter 6: Cross Your Heart**

**Seth Clearwater POV**

It has now been seven whole days, five hours, and twenty-three minutes since Ro and I sealed the deal. And when I mean seal the deal, I mean that we are now a happy, sappy couple, cute isn't it?

I am so happy that I might die. She is my world and I love her so much. Because she is Emily's and Sam's guest, and under eighteen, she has a curfew. I know, bullshit, right? I have to make sure that she is at home by midnight or else, I am dead. Well, according to Sam, that is. He's always trying to run my life because he is the alpha. Yeah, like that's so special or something. Ro needs to experience things on land. She's not use to our customs and beliefs. I mean, for Christ's sakes, the girl still says: "Oh sweet, Poseidon" and "Depth me". You know what, I shouldn't be judging, should I? She is my girl. God, I still have to get use to saying that. My Girl. My beautiful mermaid.

In the past seven days, Ro is now an unofficial, official Walker. I took her to the best burger joint in all of Washington, we went to the movies, and we got ice cream. Turns out the she love the same flavor as I do: rocky road brownie. It's a combo of rocky road ice cream and brownies. In other words, a heart attack or diagnosis of diabetes just waiting to happen.

I finally realize that imprinting really does match you up with your soul mate.

Right now, I am staring, lovingly, at my little mermaid while she chows down on some mega fries at a local diner. For the people that don't know what they are, it's curly cheeses fries with bacon, prosciutto, and ham. She took dainty sips of her Cola and resumed eating again. Sure this is kind of stalkerish, but when you are in love, you do crazy shit right?

Gosh, she is so sexy with the ounce of cheeses on her rosebud lips. I just want to bit her.

I want to tell her about what I am, but Sam says otherwise. I have to wait, he ordered. Which is stupid because she's a mythical creature and so am I. Perfection, isn't it? Just imagine if we have babies, they'll be a new species. They'll be wolf-maids or molfs.

I can see it now: me and Ro together on a couch in our brand new home, a baby in her arms, crying, while I stare adoringly at her as she coos at it, just like I am doing now. So much love, no worries, no pain. Then, we'll have a barbecue with everyone, including my buddies, the Cullen Coven. They drink animal blood out of wine glasses, because they are so passé and elegant as we "normal" people eat steaks and corn on the cob. My mom will be there with a new husband because you have to move on, don't you? And Leah as well with a hubby and pregnant, she's still bitchy though.

Ro touched my hand, bringing me back to reality.

"You okay?" she asked. I dabbed a napkin on her chin and lips."God, I'm a mess"

"A beautiful mess" I said, smiling. She blushed and looked down. I took this time to place a tender kiss on her lips. She smiled into it and tried to deepen it. "No, babe"

She broke the kiss and pouted.

"Why?" she questioned, her bottom lip poked out.

"Because we are in a public setting" I said, popping a fry in my mouth. Half of it was almost gone. Damn, this girl can eat.

"So? Aren't other people used to PFA or something?" she said. I chuckled. She's so adorable.

"Rory, it's PDA. Public Display of Affection and it's so-so. Some people think it cute and some don't. It's just how the world works" I said, sipping her Cola. She harrumphed and made an angry face.

"People suck, man" she said, sounding a tad bit like the guys.

"Wow, no more hanging out with the boys. You sound like them" I said.

She smiled, as if she was satisfied.

At that moment, I realized that I wanted to tell everyone about my relationship with Ro.

Screw Sam's order.

"Come on" I said. Ro gave me a confused look. "We're going to meet some of my friends"

"Who are they?" she said, packing up the food and drink. I placed a ten dollar bill on the table, two dollars over the bill price, leaving the rest for the waitress.

"The Cullens" I said, as we walked out the diner.


End file.
